The Garden
by willdawg992003
Summary: Multi-Crossover Witches from all over the different dimensions meet in the center of the universe specifically made for witches called the garden


_**The Garden**_

At the beginning of time, before man and beasts were first created, four omnipotent beings came together and created different worlds. All of the new worlds existed in the omniverse, and each creator watched over their own set of worlds. Their names are: The Presence, The One Above All, Celestialsapien and The Mother of Miracles. They also created a place called The Garden which is filled with mana, or magical energy.

The Garden was created to be a safe haven for all witches or beings with the affinity for magicks from the different omniverses. It is a place where they come to trade spells, tell stories, or to meditate. It is also neutral ground so good and evil witches are allowed. No violence can happen since it's protected by the greatest and oldest of magicks. In each of the worlds, there is a special tree blessed by powerful magical beings and these trees are the doorways to The Garden. Only beings with the affinity for magicks can see and use these trees with the right spell.

 **Klaus-** Bennet, sister, hurry up with the damn spell. Being mauled by super wolves isn't as fun as it looks.

Bonnie held her hand up to her throat doing a choking hand motion causing the super wolf to get off Klaus and gasp for air. Then Klaus gave him the hardest right hook he could muster knocking out the wolf. Then he got up fixing himself, angry as hell.

 **Klaus-** Dammit you two, what took you so long with that stupid spell?

Bonnie looked up with a smirk

 **Bonnie-** Awe did big bad hybrid get a boo boo? Hehehehehe.

Then Freya intervened before things got out of hand again, since these two seem to argue a lot.

 **Freya-** Sorry brother. The spell the witches used was strong. Very strong. I'm not sure they even cast it. I think they're decoys working for someone bigger.

Bonnie and Freya looked at each other and nodded knowing what they needed to do.

 **Bonnie-** We have to go to The Garden and get some help to find out who is behind this.

 **Klaus-** Uggh...again with this The Garden myth. I'm so tired of hearing witches talking about it. Especially since I cant go. Just hurry up with the damn info. I'm losing my patience.

As Bonnie and Freya stood in front of the tree they both start to chant the spell that grants them passage.

 **Bonnie and Freya-** _Through this tree there is a door. Ash and pine and hawthorn. Through nature we have made this pact and now we walk The Garden path._

A door starts to outline itself on the tree. Then a bright white light illuminates itself. Bonnie and Freya look at each other, holding hands they step through. As they step out onto the other side Bonnie leans over with her hands on her knees.

 **Freya-** You ok?

 **Bonnie-** I will never get used to dimensional travel. Gets me every time. Hehehe.

Bonnie and Freya walk down the illuminated corridor, taking in all their surroundings like they do every time they come. All over The Garden are animal spirit guides, also called familiars, flying around, trying to locate new witches, to point them on their right path. Also, there are tons of mana orbs around to strengthen spells or replenish magic and help with meditation. The walls are littered with spells and rituals dating back to the beginning of time. Bonnie and Freya were so engrossed in their surroundings that they were startled when Hope ran to Freya screaming.

 **Hope-** Auntie Freya! Auntie Freya!

Surprised, Freya grabbed and hugged her.

 **Freya-** How did you get here little one?

 **Hope-** Uncle Kol and Auntie Davina brought me.

 **Kol-** Well, well Bennet witch and my older sister. What in the world are you two doing here?

 **Freya-** Bonnie, Klaus and I had a run in with a real nasty mutated werewolf. When we felt its magic aura it seemed like Expression. But something much more...ummm...vast.

 **Davina-** That sounds frightening. Especially since this is in our world. Well, Dr Strange and Dr Fate aren't here today, so maybe Willow or...

Mid conversation they were interrupted by an annoying and creepy laugh.

 **Rumpelstiltskin-** Hehehehehe...or dearies you could just come to me for help but for a price, of course.

Meanwhile back in Mystic Falls, Klaus is still inspecting the mutated unconscious werewolf when he senses his brother nearby.

 **Klaus-** What are you doing here, Elijah? I thought you ran off to play house with Hayley. What Did she move on already?

Elijah just stared at him unemotionally.

 **Klaus-** Well, are you going to speak?

Elijah then lunged at Klaus in a zombie like state, punching him like a rabid dog.

 **Klaus-** I don't know what's wrong with you, but this ends now.

Klaus snaps Elijah's neck

 **Unknown-** Hehehehe...My, my. I guess he failed. I will have to try again with someone else.

Klaus turns around to see a very pale blue child, with pitch black eyes, that appeared to have walked through a wall, and seems to be holding a strange looking cat.

 **Klaus-** You're no ordinary child.

 **Unknown-** Guilty. I was bored and wanted to reek some havoc. But to be honest, your world is completely boring. There is no advisary strong enough here to challenge me. So, take your brother back.

 **Klaus-** How dare you come here and control my brother. And to think you can get away with it. I don't care if you are a child, you will learn a lesson!

Klaus quickly speeds over behind the child and snaps his neck. This causes the cat to jump off the child as he falls to the floor lifelessly. Then Klaus zooms back over to his brother to pick him up. But then he hears that maniacal laugh again. Turning around, wide eyed, he watches as the child stands up, fixes his head back into place. Then the cat jumps back into his arms.

 **Klaus-** Who are you?

 **Unknown-** have been called many names. But you may call Klarion.

Hello ty for reading my story hope you like it and please review and tell me what you think of it. Also this story is inspired by TheHopelessRomantic on youtube who made this awesome multifandom witch video called

MultiWitches | Wicked please watch it if your a fan of witches and magic 


End file.
